User talk:Werewolfhell/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi Werewolfhell -- we are excited to have Fallout Eleventy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Fallout Eleventy Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Do you even know how to make people admins? Fat Man Spoon 17:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I just made you one. Butter 17:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Lets start by making the fallout eleventy page look better, i asked porter to lend us a hand, what i need you to is go back to the fallout wikia and get assistance. Butter 17:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) We have a logo! Fat Man Spoon 18:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Whoops, bit to slow. Anyway, it's still a bit to big?. Nothing urgent, but important in the future. Fat Man Spoon 18:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::We'll wait and see. Werewolfhell 18:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC) The Letter 'K'. Fat Man Spoon 18:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Admins Who are the Admins on this wiki? SuSpence95 18:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Butcher Pete And Fat Man Spoon. Werewolfhell 18:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ok.... who's Butcher Pete? SuSpence95 18:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::The guy who made the page's for the forum's....he knows his shit. Werewolfhell 18:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Sweet! How do I ban people?! Just Kidding. Thanks. What is our general focus right now? Butcher Pete 18:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Templates and forumns....plus we need to transfer the info from the fallout wikia thats on me an' spoony's page.But i think porter's helpin' us with the templates Werewolfhell 18:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Just one last thing to keep in mind: Are we going for formal or silly or in between on the pages on this Wikia? Butcher Pete 18:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Sarcastilly funny is the style,but still professional like the vault. Werewolfhell 18:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) RE: First assignment Can I use the old templates, or can I not? AngryNorwegianDude 18:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::You can....we'll update them at a later date anyway.But when creating the page just remember to add background information and the like. 19:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Achy Breaky Heart WTF is that? You added it to my gun page. And why is it named after the Billy Ray Cyrus song? SuSpence95 19:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Its a quest, which involves the player going to ahnilate the trolls, but is then offered a deal to turn against spence, the PC doesnt do much, after the PC side's with the troll's he immediately dies after his Heart Broke Werewolfhell 19:11, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::So do I die? :-( SuSpence95 19:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Only if the PC is dumb enough to side with the troll's, but according the canon he went and killed them instead and spence survived, happy? Werewolfhell 19:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, and if I'm sounding... selfish (for a loss of a better word) please tell me. SuSpence95 19:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::No, the achey breaky heart quest has been in my mind before i knew you,now i just changed it,and the only reason you survive is cause the troll leader is bethesda fan (But during spoony's questline it's maccy man) Werewolfhell 19:18, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::LOL, their should be a quest to destroy the M60. SuSpence95 19:19, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::If the PC sides with wolf and finishes his quest, the option to find and destroy the M60 and MAccy becomes available, just so people that dont like spoon but wanna kill maccy can get a shot Werewolfhell 19:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Protagonist So no customisation then? Ok, what kind of guy are we looking for? Insane? Cool? Nerdy? SCOTTISH?! Fat Man Spoon 19:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :;Customization is enabled, but we need a canon appearance.Anyway, make it that he's a former enclave soldier who was born in ireland but is of scottish decent aswell.He will start the game on a vertibird after being captured by the midwestern BOS, it then gets shot down and the PC is the only survivor, you continue it from ther eon a nice page. Werewolfhell 19:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, and welcome to the Vault ! What the hell, man? You've got PorterBot running welcome wagons? How come I didn't get one back in the Vault?... I heard there are dragons out here. You ever see one? Just doing my job. 19:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I do?WTF? Werewolfhell 19:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's a wikia feature which automatically greets new users. It's disabled over at the Vault because Ausir prefers to send the welcome messages personally. -- Porter21 (talk) 19:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::By the way, you can turn the feature off by replacing the content of MediaWiki:Welcome-user with "@disabled" (without the quotation marks). I wouldn't recommend blocking the Wikia bot, it has other uses as well (such as doing automatic wiki upgrades etc). -- Porter21 (talk) 11:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ---- I need a name for the character, like 'Lone Wanderer' or 'Chosen one'. And anyway, in the storyline, the Enclave are gone, and it's 200 years later. Fat Man Spoon 19:23, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Good point, a former brotherhood inquisitor then. Werewolfhell 19:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::The Brotherhood is after Nitpicker! We can't have that, I still need a name. Fat Man Spoon 19:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Right then, a retired mercenary. Werewolfhell 19:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh nd his name will be "Andy", in the canon of the game that'll be his name and he'll be a caucasian with a rough beard and The Unsettler Hairstyle, both of which will be pure black. Werewolfhell 19:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Quest Ideas My first one is: Double Trouble: Maccy Man and Bethesda Fan team up to create the Special Disk which will create an army of trolls with M60's. The second one is: Destroy the Special Disk: You need to steal the special disk from MM and BF and take it to (somewhere) and destroy it. Do these sound like good ideas? or i could just make it into one quest. SuSpence95 19:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Merge Destroy the disk As part of double trouble, and make it end witrh a climatic showdown between andy(The protaganist) and maccy man. Werewolfhell 19:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Well, how is it? SuSpence95 19:54, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Good,could use a walkthrough though. Mr.Wolf 19:54, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Lemme see what I can do. SuSpence95 19:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Finished! Add any extra stuff if you need to. SuSpence95 20:13, 30 June 2009 (UTC) It was a long day yesterday! Hope you like what you see! Spence 11:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Its brilliant, you guys did a fuckin' brilliant job,although we need to edit maccy's page accordingly, he is NOT the main antagonist,its wolf/spoonfield. Mr.Wolf 11:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you, thank you. Butcher, Nitty, and I worked hard and diligently on it. Fix Maccy as you please. Spence 11:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ill be making you an admin shrotly,untill then can get me a good nude picture of a woman?I need to insult maccy on his article in a professional way, and well.......i need a nude image to do so, can ya handle it?Theres a custom userbox in it for ya. Mr.Wolf 11:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Can do Mr. Wolf! Preferences? Spence 11:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Totally Nude,or at least giving us a sweet view of the lower deck. Mr.Wolf 11:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) For Starters ::She's not totally nude........i need an image where the woman isnt covering up. Mr.Wolf 11:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ok... ::::Good,got anymore?We need them incase some cheap nerd come's here so we can easily insult them. Mr.Wolf 11:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, but I'm not doing anymore, this feels wrong. Spence 11:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::So does going near old woman but that doesnt cause death. Mr.Wolf 11:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Wow,those are good,you think you could move some of them over to my talk page?I hate having to come to this page to view'em,and anymore you have would be appreaciatedd. Chaoswolf75 11:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::To anyone who wants to see the images again Go here Payment Where's my payment? Spence 13:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Here Good,move 'em to the stahs. 13:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :For your part of the Bargain? Spence 13:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent,few more images need though,my request is on the talk page of "oo4.jpg" Mr.Wolf 13:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::One last request before my part of the bargain is done,we need two woman on top of each other.or similiar. Mr.Wolf 14:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC)14:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Excellent,EXCELLENT although it coulda been a bit more, y'know Raunchy? Mr.Wolf 14:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Too bad, it's the best I could do. I'll put it in the stash, you uphold your bargain. No more for the day, I'm done. Spence 14:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Whatever,you standby for your details regarding operation:Stop the clock. Mr.Wolf 14:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Reservation You should read up on van Buren. It will feature heavily. Also, straight is in the eye of the beholder. Just doing my job. 14:15, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::So we'rre putting van buren in one of our add-on's? Mr.Wolf 14:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::why don't I have a userbox? Spence 14:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::There not working oddly,ask fat man spoon,or porter. Mr.Wolf 14:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::What's the thing at the top of the page in the beige color. Spence 14:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Its a user-bar,theyre deactivated on the fallout wikia,but here anyone's can be viewed by heading to their talk or user page. Mr.Wolf 14:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) What do you want for em? I have three pics of girl on girl action that will make you drool. What have you got to offer? Spence 14:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Access to my services,which means you have to do nothing while i do most of your edits for you. Mr.Wolf 14:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Nah, That's okay you can have these as freebies. Wolf, are you exploiting this 13 year old? Fat Man Spoon 14:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :cough*yes*cough ::He's the one putting up the images,not me. 14:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Why is he doing it? Fat Man Spoon 14:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::He asked me to... Spence 14:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I didnt even know you were 13,but anyway,leave it for a week,i'd rather fix up this wikia. Mr.Wolf 14:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's on my Userpage... nah I've seen worse. Spence 14:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Spence, I guess you are an expert in the field of finding... these. Fat Man Spoon 14:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::i thought so,he deserves a userbox! Also,would yo rathe rupload porn?So be it. Mr.Wolf 14:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Meh, if someone asks me to do something, I'll do it. Spence 14:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :EAT YOUR OWN PENIS! And film it. And put on youtube. Fat Man Spoon 14:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::No, it has to be logical, POSSIBLE, and beneficial to me in some way. Spence 14:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Fine then,keep uploadin and you keep your adminship. Mr.Wolf 14:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I've uploaded 20 pics in the last 4 hours! NO Spence 14:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Is possible, and you get some protein from it. Fat Man Spoon 14:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Its like eating a sausage. Mr.Wolf 14:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::But more crunchy. Fat Man Spoon 14:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::And you cant have sex anymore. Mr.Wolf 14:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Is it beneficial to me... NOO Spence 14:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well, you can, but in a different way... Fat Man Spoon 14:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Eeating your cock is benefecial,you get to recieve rather than give. Mr.Wolf 14:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::NO, I will not receive. Spence 14:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Your choice (Sgh),lets get on with fixing the wikia:First order of booty:USerboxes Mr.Wolf 14:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::You don't have a choice in the matter. Fat Man Spoon 14:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmmhmm you want the flow of pics to stop? Spence 14:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Er........no.But we still need to fix the goddamn wiki! Mr.Wolf 14:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Fine. What do you want doing? Also, I think your 'stash' should cheer up ol' OutcastBos. Fat Man Spoon 14:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Heheh,yeah,get 'em over here,oh and we need uerboxes and a page on nitpicker,and we need a good infobox for wolf manor,all i has is the image. Mr.Wolf 15:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) There. You should make me a 'Burocrap'. Fat Man Spoon 15:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::No. Mr.Wolf 15:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm fricken 2nd in command remember? Spence 15:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::ok............................................................ Mr.Wolf 15:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Userboxes Copied userbox template from the Vault over. There's already a welcome template pre-installed, you can modify that: Template:Welcome. -- Porter21 (talk) 15:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Regarding the welcome... None for me, thanks. Obvious reasons. Just doing my job. 15:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Want a picture that reminds you of meryl? Mr.Wolf 15:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sure, what the hell. Just doing my job. 15:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ITS A TRAP!!! Fat Man Spoon 15:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::No it isnt, i try and meet the requests of users if its sensible. Mr.Wolf 15:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Quit yer pissin' and leave my to my fantasies. Fixed Userbox, on my page. Just doing my job. 16:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Your fantasies are about furry porn,what next,ya gonna post it up here? Mr.Wolf 16:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I dread to think what he will come up with. Most likely a 'Furry sex game'. Fat Man Spoon 16:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Or spawn my weird shit stash with billions of furry porn. Mr.Wolf 16:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Dammit, just take the fucking userbox. Just doing my job. 16:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Butter. Mr.Wolf 16:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Mighty Putty. Fat Man Spoon 16:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) PR0nZ Mr.Wolf 16:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Feline orgasm juices. Just doing my job. 16:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Badger Ejaculant. Fat Man Spoon 16:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Battery Acid. *CoughMerylcough* Just doing my job. 17:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Milk. Fat Man Spoon 17:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Fur. Just doing my job. 17:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RICK ASTLEY! Fat Man Spoon 17:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The damn Sickness. Just doing my job. 17:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC)